There is a known technique for picking up images of an object like an art object through a stereoscopic camera having an image-pickup unit for a right eye and an image-pickup unit for a left eye, and generating a three-dimensional model of the object based on a right-eye image and a left-eye image (stereoscopic images) obtained by the image pickup.
Moreover, there is another known technique for generating a plurality of three-dimensional models from a plurality of stereoscopic images picked up at different positions, and generating a three-dimensional model with a higher precision by synthesizing the plurality of generated three-dimensional models.
Furthermore, the other technique is known for moving a monocular camera so as to obtain parallel stereoscopic images before and after the movement and generating a three-dimensional image of an object having undergone an image-pickup using two images picked up by the monocular camera before and after the movement.